DESAPARECER
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Los ultimos minutos del año y su unico deseo es desaparecer en la soledad, sin saber que quien menos espera le concedera lo que tanto desea a su tierna manera (GirxGaz)


_**Hola linduras. Estaba por terminar la continuacion de "Calidez" y se me cruzo esta idea ayer que estaba algo ida, comense a escribirlo sin notarlo asi que me disculpo si esta algo raro y corto. Espero lo disfruten ya que como lo e dicho antes esta es mi pareja favorita de la serie y que mejor manera de terminar asi el 2014 que con este singular par nwn**_

_**Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>"DESAPARECER"<strong>

Desaparecer eso era su mayor sueño. Desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra y sentir la tranquilidad de estar perdida en un espacio vacío, sin nada que ver oh escuchar. Estar apartada de todo era su costumbre, acompañada de una pequeña maquina que más que un vicio era su método de distracción para olvidar el terrible asco que le daba la humanidad.

Gruño molesta al escuchar el escándalo de las personas a fuera. Siendo el último día del año las personas tontas se emocionaban preparando sus ridículos rituales de fin de año.

Maldito tiempo que pasaba tan rápido y a la vez lento. Detestaba que cuando el reloj anunciara las doce se escucharían gritos de alegría, dando lugar a los abrazos entre mil sonrisas, arrojarían esos tontos fuegos artificiales que tanto lastimaban el medio ambiente y solo por un escaso segundo de observarlos a nadie le importaba ese daño, más de algún idiota aria el ritual de comer las doce uvas y pedir deseos para el próximo año. Como podían ser personas tan patéticas que pensaban que comiendo una mísera uva tragándose las semillas a la media noche de ese día su sueño se realizaría. Como no molestarle lo ingenia por no decir tonta que es su especie.

Ignorarlo con un abrigo de indiferencia era su escudo contra la Tierra y todos los que la habitan.

—Estúpido cerdo chupasangre—

Dijo para si apretando los dientes por habré perdido una de sus valiosas vidas, estando sentada sobre la cama de su solitario cuarto en plena oscuridad, con las cortinas de la ventana color oscuro como el vacío bajadas. No quería que la luz de esos estúpidos fuegos artificiales adornando el cielo a las doce empunto entrara sin permiso a las tinieblas de su cuarto.

Usaría toda su concentración para continuar en su juego e ignorar las voces alegres de a fuera de todas las felices personas deseándose un feliz año nuevo. ¿Feliz? Que idiotez, como va hacer feliz otro deprimente año empezando, si la humanidad cada año que pasa se sigue asiendo daño a sí misma y de paso al noble planeta que le da cobijo.

La especie humana es una plaga que destruye todo a su alcance, dejando el planeta y sus pequeñas especies como animales, arboles, plantas, minerales, mares etc, destruidos. Clara más vil maldición de ese planeta insignificante para las razas superiores de la galaxia.

La Tierra ya era un planeta deteriorado y casi sin rastros de la capa de ozono por culpa del mismo daño masivo que sus mismos habitantes le dan a diario, no tardaría mucho para que se queden sin agua, arboles, animales, todo lo indispensable para vivir se acabaría, dando el resultado final de la humanidad muriendo tortuosamente, eso oh también estaba el panorama de matarse entre ellos mismo por una tonta guerra formada por absurdas razones, nada puede justificar la crueldad de las matanzas de una guerra.

Pero todo eso no tenia por que importarle a ella. Si la Tierra ya está muy dañada no había nada que pudiera hacer ella, si todos eran tan egoístas para defender solo sus propios intereses entonces ella podía hacer lo mismo. Si ella no había pedido venir al mundo ¿Por que debía hacer algo para salvarlo?

Si lo pensaba lo único bueno que tendría un año acabándose era estar mas cerca de ese fin de la raza humana, era muy pequeña a su corta edad para tener pensamientos tan amargos pero su corta vida le a dejado marcado en su interior que vivir es un desperdicio ¿Por qué de que sirve vivir si al final vas a morir?

—Que estafa—

Renegó molesta arrojando el juego al piso de su cuarto, le molestaba que el último nivel fue demasiado fácil para sus habilidades. Ahora como se distraería del bullicio de a fuera si ya no tenia en que concentrarse.

—Estúpido fin de año—

Dijo al silencio. Estaba completamente sola en la casa lo que es más que habitual, nadie tenía el derecho de juzgarla por su forma tan apagada de ser si toda su vida tuvo que crecer sin una madre que la guiara y protegiera, con un padre que trabaja las veinticuatro horas del día creando inventos que beneficien a ese planeta cayéndose, siendo criada por maquinas que le mostraban grabaciones en video y a veces con suerte llamadas de su padre que miraba máximo tres días al año, y por ultimo con un odioso hermano que pasaba ocupado en sus idioteces paranormales, de seguro ahora estaba siguiéndole las pisadas al inútil de Zim tratando de evitar un plan de conquista mal hecho.

Todavía estaba resiente lo de la navidad y aun ardía en cólera por haberse enterado de la mentira del perro y la cabeza de su colmi el vampiro, sonrió tanto al ver llegar a su hermano a la casa lleno de golpes, se merecía eso y más por haberse atrevido a mentirle.

Contemplo un segundo la soledad de su cuarto, si todos los fines de año al igual que todas las fechas del mismo las pasaba en soledad por que ahora debería ser diferente.

Se levanto de la cama para recoger el juego y se volvió a sentar pero esta vez en la esquina más oscura de su cuarto, saco una filosa navaja que siempre cargaba en uno de sus botas, la empezó acercar a una de sus pálidas muñecas cansada de la farsa de la vida serrando sus achinados ojos, escuchando como a fuera gritaban "Faltan veinte minutos para año nuevo" gritaban alegres, si esas personas se morían por pedir sus deseos de año nuevo ella también pediría uno solo, desaparecer, ir a un lugar vacío sin camino de regreso.

—Deseo tranquilidad, desaparecer iyendome a un lugar vacío y jamás volver—

Susurro con cansancio de todo lo que la rodea, sintiendo que unas manitas disfrazadas tomaban su pálido rostro transmitiéndole la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba, la misma tranquilidad que con desesperación buscaba en los video-juegos y que jamás seria real como esta.

—¿Me dejas ir contigo?—

Una infantil vocecita con dulce tono juguetón acaricio sus oídos, dándole vida a la oscuridad de su cuarto, asiéndola botar al piso la navaja dejándola olvidada, a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a latir recordándole que el seguía ahí en su pecho con la esperanza de algún día dar su función de amar.

Abrió sus achinados ojos ámbar topándose con los ojos mecánicos de ese latoso robot del idiota de Zim.

Lo alejo con rudeza de ella empujándolo con una mano ¿Cómo se atrevía a entra a su cuarto y acercarse tanto a ella? Se sonrojo levemente percatándose que ese robot había vuelto a tocar su pálido rostro con sus manitas, odiaba con todo su ser esas manos mecánicas que apretaron sus mejillas acercándola atrevidamente a su rostro, robándole su primer beso meses atrás.

—¿Que se supone que haces aquí?—

Pregunto sombríamente apretando sus puños, observo dos cosas extrañas, una era que ese estúpido robot había hecho un pequeño agujero en una de sus paredes lo extraño era como no escucho el ruido de eso si hace un segundo que serró los ojos ese agujero no estaba ahí, la otra cosa extraña era que ese robot estaba disfrazado de ornitorrinco de pascuas hembra con un moño rojo en la cabeza del disfraz.

Él le sonrió con ternura meciéndose como lo que es "Un niño pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de un robot alienígena" Decidió omitirse la pregunta que por que si hace días paso navidad aun estaba disfrazado, y lo del agujero lo arreglaría después de obtener respuesta a su duda.

—Vine a pasar fin de año con mi Nena ¡PARA RESIVIR EL AÑO NUEVO! ¡HURRA!—

Extendió alegremente sus bracitos. Gaz lo vio con el mayor desagrado, pidió tranquilidad y el universo le traía como balde de agua fría a ese latoso robot, como no odiar más al estúpido universo. Estaba debatiendo internamente que opción sería la mejor desmantelarlo con sus propias manos oh lanzarlo a la merced de sus temibles guardianes. Esa vocecita tierna que se empeñaba acariciar sus oídos volvió a retumbar en las tinieblas de su cuarto.

—Lamento no habré estado con mi Nena en navidad pero tenía mucha chamba con mi Amo—

¿Chamba? Se pregunto la sombría chica deduciendo que ese pequeño robot miraba demasiadas novelas Mexicanas. Observo como tomaba una canasta que aparentemente lo acompañaba, buscaba algo dentro de ella sin borrar su tierna sonrisa.

—¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA GAZI—

Grito en tono de canto sacando un regalo de oscura envoltura purpura de ella. Gaz dudo un segundo pero termino tomándolo sintiendo que un repulsivo olor provenía de el.

—Esta cosa apesta. ¿Que acaso envolviste una rata muerta—

Gir borro su sonrisa dando lugar a una profunda seriedad que bien le podría hacer competencia a la de Gaz.

—... Gazi ¿Tu me crees capaz de asesinar a una inocente rata y obsequiártela?...—

El pequeño robot borro su expresión seria por una de tristeza tirándose al piso de forma dramática. Gaz estaba asqueada por el mal olor de la caja medio vio como Gir empezaba a llorar revolcándose en el piso de su oscuro cuarto aumentando el llanto.

—¡MI NOVIA ME CREE UN SUCIO ASESINO!—

La escalofriante chica apretó su puño libre acercándose con la caja donde el robot se revolcaba lloriqueando.

—¡NO SOY TU NOVIA! ¡AHORA DEJA DE LLORAR!—

Gir la ignoro llorando más y más, pataleando y golpeando el suelo con sus manitas de ornitorrinco disfrazadas.

—¡GAZI CREE QUE SOY UN ASESINO DE ANIMALITOS Y UN DEPRAVADO!—

Gruesas lagrimas salían de sus artificiales ojos golpeando su cabeza en el duro piso. La joven Membrana se enfureció más por lo insoportable de la escenita aparentemente de un niñito que necesita llamar desesperadamente la atención recurriendo al patético llanto, si ella jamás había recurrido a algo así no tenia por que soportarlo de alguien más. Quería destrozarlo y arrojarlo por la ventana pero respiro hondo tomando en cuenta que un par de golpes no harían callar a ese robot.

—Yo no creo eso de ti—

Dijo harta tomándolo del cuello, levantándolo del suelo con la mano libre que no sostenía el regalo. Gir paró de llorar sonriendo con su rostro iluminado con esa sonrisa capaz de resucitar a las flores marchitas, como la flor marchita del cementerio que lo miraba con enojo e intriga por algo que dijo en su llanto.

—¿Por qué lo de depravado?—

El Uci serró sus ojos manteniendo su inocente sonrisa.

—Por que te sigo a diario a la escuela sin que lo notes, y te espió en la clase de gimnasia ¡POR QUE TE VES LINDA SUDADA! y a veces entro a tu cuarto cuando estas dormida y me acuesto a tu lado acariciando tu cabello que vuele mejor que un cachorrito y me voy antes que despiertes en la mañana—

Gazlene Membrana abrió sus furiosos ojos ámbar como platos al escuchar esa confesión dicha en el tono más inocente del mundo.

—¡ME SIGUES, ME ESPIAS, Y! ¡DUERMES CONMIGO!—

Parecía que la casa empezaba a temblar por un aura de maldad pura con los ojos de Gaz vueltos en quemante fuego, su tono de voz se trasformo a uno de un torturador del mismísimo infierno.

—¿Que te hace pensar que tienes el derecho de ¡DORMIR CONMIGO!—

Gir abrió sus ojos viéndola con dulzura sin temor alguno de su rabieta.

—Yo no duermo Gazi, solo me acuesto en tu cama para proteger a mi Nena de las pesadillas—

La poseída chica levanto una ceja como pregunto de qué rayos hablaba. Gir continúo hablando moviendo su disfrazada cabeza de ornitirrinco hembra de pascuas.

—Escuche en la tele que son horriblemente ¡HORRIBLES! Y se tienen cuando los Micos terrícolas como dice mi amo duermen—

Gaz empezó a suavizar un poco su mirada de fuego y bajar su aura de maldad notando por donde iba esto.

—No quiero que ninguna no-bonita pesadilla perturbe el sueño de mi Nena, por eso te vengo a ¡PROTEJER EN LAS NOCHES GAZI!—

Por un segundo la ojos achinados sintió una secreta alegría interior por sabré que alguien estaba al pendiente de velar sus sueños y querer protegerla de algo. No tenia ningún recuerdo de su padre oh alguien velando su sueño de más pequeña, ni siquiera cuando estaba enferma. Desde bebe se hizo a la idea que la oscuridad es muy hermosa para temerle, que no depender de nadie te vuelve más fuerte, y que jamás sentiría temor de los posibles monstruos debajo de la cama oh el armario si no que ellos debían temerle a ella si se atrevían a invadir su cuarto, y sobre las pesadillas tenía su propio concepto para definirlas.

Así debía ser ella, fuerte, independiente, temible, para sobre vivir prácticamente sola en este maldito mundo donde por desgracia binó a nacer. Pero hasta ella con sus firmes barreras levantadas se sintió conmovida por el gesto del pequeño robot alienígena, sin distinguir si era por sus nobles intenciones oh por su ingenuidad al querer portejerla a ella que bien atemorizaría al Diablo.

—Pesadillas no son las que se tienen cuando se duerme en las noches, la pesadilla es al despertar y darte cuenta que tienes que vivir otro tortuoso día en esta peste de mundo—

Sus ojos volvieron a su color ámbar de siempre con un brío casi muerto de indiferencia, la verdad podía ser fría pero esa era su perspectiva de la vida. Soltó el agarre del pequeño ser que no borraba su sonrisa por no entender con claridad esas palabras, le dio la espalda al falso ornitorrinco hembra de pascuas aun sosteniendo su regalo en una de sus manos.

—Pero el mundo no es una peste—

Ese dulce tono volvía a embelesar sus oídos, lo vio sobre su hombro lista para escuchar cualquier disparate viniendo del dueño de esa juguetona voz.

—Por que en él esta Gazi y lo hace en ¡EL MUNDO MÁS MARAVILLOSO! ¡SI!—

Su corazón le latió tan fuerte que sintió que le dolía el pecho por esas palabras dichas con tanta sinceridad ¿Que acaso ese robot cree que el mundo es maravilloso porque ella lo habita? Quizás mejor definido seria que "su" pequeño mundo es maravilloso porque ella está en el. Se medio sonrojo sintiéndose patética por sonrojarse por un barato cumplido de una maquina defectuosa. Lo que la intrigaba que jamás se había sonrojado por ningún chico oh una chica por que detesta a ambos géneros pero ese robotito la acababa de sonrojar por una simple oración, pero por qué seria, ¿Si él era un tonto como el resto de seres que habitan la Tierra que tenía el de diferente para causar esa reacción en ella?, escapo de ese pensamiento al recordar que aun no le aclaraba lo de la peste del regalo.

—y ¿Que es el regalo?—

Pregunto aun estando de espaldas para que el falso ornitorrinco de pascuas no notara su sonrojo.

—Un pajarito ¡MUY BONITO!—

Grito alegremente a sus espaldas ¿Pajarito? Se pregunto la ojos achinados. Se voltio mirando que el robot alienígena contaba veinticuatro uvas poniéndolas en un plato con dibujos de vacas, a la vez que habría una botella de champan alistando dos finas copas de vidrio, aparecer no llevaba solo el regalo en esa canasta.

—Canta muy bonito y es amarillo ¡COMO TUS OJITOS!—

Logro que su sonrojo aumentara igual que su rabia por lo mismo, mientras él sacaba unos gorros azules oscuros de fiesta de su canasta junto a unas bolsas de confeti.

—Lo escuche cantando a fuera de la base de mi Amo, sabía que si lo oías cantar todos los días sonreirías, así que lo atrape ¡LE DI MUCHOS WAFFLES! Después lo envolví para obsequiártelo hace un mes—

Gaz borro su sonrojo descubriendo que su teoría de la rata muerta no estaba tan lejos de ser cierta. Pobre pájaro hace cuanto habrá muerto sin oxigeno en la caja, pero no era culpa de Gir su intención fue muy noble, nobleza lo que tanto le asia falta a los habitantes de la ciudad sin nombre.

—¡YA CASI SON LAS DOCE GAZI! Abre tu regalo y ponle un nombre como ¡JOSEFO!—

Grito emocionado levantando sus manitas disfrazadas elevando ambas copas que sostenía. Gaz opto por arrojar el obsequio con el animal muerto a una esquina de su cuarto, luego podría sacarlo y ponerlo debajo de las sabanas de la cama de su estúpido hermano para molestarlo.

—Luego—

Respondió secamente intentando ahorrarse la dramática escena de abrí ahora ese apestoso regalo y ver a ese inocente robot llorando viendo el ave muerta oh la penosa escena de verlo jugar con el cadáver del pájaro pensando que estaba bien. Ese ser era muy inocente para comprender la complejidad de morir, inocente oh mejor dicho defectuoso y tonto se corrigió ella misma en la mente. Si lo pensaba su existencia era muy alegre por tener la dicha de no entender nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor, ser el chatarra asistente artificial de un ex invasor confinado al exilio en un insignificante planeta con organismo atrasados en la evolución y maldad infinita con decadencia.

Ese robot no podía ver la miseria que lo rodea por no tener un cerebro oh en su caso un buen funcionamiento para verla. Serian de las cosas que se llevaría consigo a la tumba en el anhelado momento de ser liberada por la muerte que sintió envidia de la forma despreocupada de vivir de ese robot que siendo una maquina estaba más vivo que ella, sabía que de seguro su esencia era del color de las tinieblas mientras que de ese ser era un color claro celeste cielo.

A todo esto no entendía por que a estas alturas no había sacado violentamente a ese fastidio andante de su cuarto, quizás por que esa singular compañía era menos molesta que el estúpido de su hermano y el resto del tonto mundo a fuera de su cuarto.

Sintió como el falso ornitorrinco hembra de pascuas le ponía uno de los gorros de fiesta en la cabeza mientras él se acomodaba el suyo sobre su disfrazada cabeza detrás del moño rojo que la adornaba.

—¡FALTAN CINCO PARA LAS DOCE GAZI!—

Vio la gran emoción en el mecánico rostro que salía de la boca del disfraz, no podía ser mas infantil escapándose a caer por correr atraer las copas y el plato de uvas que había dejado en el piso del cuarto para ponerse el gorro y el de su Nena, la cual le hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando le extendió una de las copas.

—Ni creas que are un estúpido ritual de fin de año—

El Uci le topo más la fina copa a su pálido rostro, sonriéndole con los ojos serrados escuchándola gruñir.

—Pero son lindos Gazi. Elegí los mejores tres ¡SOY LO MAXIMO!—

Medio bailo en lo que tiernamente la obligaba a tomar la copa con una de sus temibles manos.

—Y cuales son ¿Meterte en casas ajenas buscando cavar tu propia tumba?—

Uso tono escalofriante a punto de romper la copa con la mano que la sostenía, si que odiaba esos bobos rituales de fin de año.

—Sí, digo no. Primero brindaremos por el año nuevo, después comeremos doce uvas a la vez ¡VIVA UVAS! Y el otro—

Bajo su cabeza aun con sus ojos serrados sonriendo como si fuese hacer una travesura. Gaz le volvió a gruñir para que terminara de hablar molesta porque el escándalo de a fuera se volvía mas fuerte faltando menos de dos minutos para las doce.

—El otro se hace cuando se escuchan los fuegos artificiales jugando en el cielo ¡TRAE BUENA SUERTE PARA EL OTRO AÑO! ¡YUPI!—

Levanto su robótica mirada viéndola emocionado vibrando acercándole el plato con uvas, ni un niño de cinco años con un juguete nuevo se vería tan emocionado. Esa emoción era por la felicidad de celebra su primer fin de año en la Tierra con esa sombría chica piel pálida, furiosos ojos ámbar achinados que lo atrapo desde la primera vez que la tuvo cerca, y aun más al ábrela besado meses atrás, ella era tan bella, fuerte, diferente, genuina, nada que ver con las adolecentes alocadas con las que solía salir a bailar a las discotecas en las noches, Gaz era un tipo de chica demasiado inusual en ese planeta lo que la volvía cautivante y eso no paso desapercibido ante ese tierno robot que desde el San Valentín la consideraba su novia (El único detalle que no le había contado)

—No haré ninguno—

La escucho decirle apartándole el plato de uvas que le ofrecía y regresándole la copa, pero ese tierno robot alienígena no entendía el significado de No.

—Y ¿Que pedirás en tus doce deseos Gazi?—

Le pregunto sin aceptarle la copa y volviendo a toparle el plato de uvas al rostro, escuchando como a fuera contaban los últimos segundo del último minuto del año.

—¡NO PEDIRE NI UNO DE ESOS DOCE DESEOS!—

Grito con su poca paciencia perdida por la necedad del falso ornitorrinco hembra de pascuas disfrazado que le sonreía bobamente sin entender que estaba molesta.

—Entonces si no ocupas tus doce deseos yo pediré uno por ti, ya que le regale cinco al Mico feo, cinco a mi Amo, y uno a Mini Alce. ¿Quieres saber que deseare Nena?—

—No—

Respondió sin ganas escuchando el conteo regresivo de a fuera, cinco, cuatro...

—Deseare que seas ¡FELIZ!—

No pudo evitar que una escasa sonrisa se pintara en su rostro, por que esperaba que esa defectuosa maquina deseara algo de queso oh alguna tontería, en cambio el se olvido de sus infantiles deseos para deciarle felicidad a ella siendo el primero y el único en hacerlo. ¿Felicidad? Justo lo que su presencia aparte de fastidio le trasmitía en ese momento que el conteo de a fuera continuaba con el tres, dos, uno ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Se escucho gritar de las bocas de la mayoría de los ciudadanos de la ciudad sin nombre a la vez que todos los relojes anunciaban las doce.

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!—

Grito enforico el pequeño ser con disfraz de ornitorrinco hembra de pascuas chocando su copa con la que sostenía en una de sus manos su sombría peli-purpura asiendo el brindis, no tardando en estrellar la copa de vidrio contra el piso por la emoción sin habré probado una gota de su contenido manchando la oscura asombra del cuarto de su amada, empezó a meterse a la boca las doce uvas emocionándose metiéndose también las doce que serian para Gaz atragantándose, sintió que Gaz lo miraba poniendo su copa en el suelo estando a punto de decir algo, pero antes de escucharla hablar el sonido anhelado de los fuegos artificiales retumbaron en el nocturno cielo.

Arrojo el plato vacio donde estuvieron las uvas estrellándolo igual que la copa en el piso quebrándolo, corrió a la ventana arrancando las oscuras cortinas con presición, sonrío enamorado al ver que las bellas luces bailando en el cielo después de habré estado en la oscuridad de las tinieblas lastimaban los ojos de su chica asiendo que los serrara con presión intentando no caerse, aprovecho ese momento para jalarla a el tomándola de las manos besándola en los labios iluminados por el baile de bienvenida para el año nuevo en el cielo entrando por la pequeña ventana.

Gaz seguía sin abrí los ojos por las molestas luces, sonrojándose por sentir sus pálidos labios sabor azufre ser besados con entrega por un par de mecánicos labios sabor y aliento a uvas. Su sonrojo era de la misma intensidad de las luces en el cielo, viviendo el dilema de por qué esta vez no lo empujaba para separarse si no que le correspondía el beso con cierta torpeza al inicio pero perdiéndose cada segundo en el sabor restante de uvas en sus mecánicos labios.

Por escasos segundos sintió que desaparecía del universo viajando sin aseso de regreso junto a ese pequeño robot a otro universo lleno de tranquilidad. Irónico como el ser capaz de acabar con la paciencia de cualquiera le había concedido su deseo de año nuevo sin saberlo.

Lo sintió apartar sus labios lentamente de los suyos, le regalo una de sus tiernas sonrisas aun emocionado.

—Feliz año nuevo Gazi—

Lo dijo bajo pero a pesar del escándalo de a fuera logro escucharlo, abrió sus ojos al sentir que el pequeño robot se aferraba a su cintura abrazándola y descansando la cara en su pecho sobre su collar de calavera. Contemplo los fuegos artificiales por la ventana con sus cortinas arrancadas, correspondiendo el abrazo involuntariamente.

—Feliz año nuevo Gir—

Le susurro intentando ignorar lo ridículamente cursi que era sentir su corazón explotar como esas luces por compartir un momento así con ese robot que fue mejor ayuda que esa navaja olvidada para desaparecer del mundo, perdiéndose en el mundo de tiernas alegrías que es Gir al estar con ella.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cursi lo siento pero esta pareja me pone asi ^w^ y supongo que lo de las doce uvas y brindar lo hacen en la mayoria de los paises y sobre el beso existe una creencia que si besas a alguien incluso a tu mascota a las doce tendras buenas suerte durante los proximos doce meses jajaja XD Bueno gracias por leer, esperare sus comentarios.<em>**

**_¡LES DESEO UN FELIZ 2015 LLENO DE DICHAS! \^o^/ a los lectores de la pag y a mis queridos colegas en especial a los cinco que encabezan mi lista sobretodo al talentoso primero nwn_**

**_Hasta el nuevo digito nos vemos/leemos lindos._**


End file.
